videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gannon X Super Stars Slamdown
Gannon X All-Stars Battle Royale is a Fighting Game for PS3, PS Vita, Wii, DS, Xbox 360, iPod Touch, iPad, & Wii U. It is going to be released on June 12, 2013. Gameplay Gannon X All-Stars Battle Royale plays in a very similar way to the Super Smash Bros. Series. The point of the game to knock your rival off of the stage. When the battle starts all characters start out at 0% damage. Depending on the type of attacks executed, damage will increase at the bottom of the screen. Usually when a character gets up to 100% or higher they can be knocked off of the stage or can be sent flying in the air for a "Rocket K.O.". The highest percent of damage a character can get up to is 999% where then the character is the easiest to knock off of the stage. There are super meters, if you attack or get hit, the meter builds up. you can use that for a super. Characters #Gannon #Kirby #Ami #Yoshi #Gumball #Redford #UB #Wall-E #Red Bird #Pepito #Wage #Frank West #Mordecai & Rigby #Disco Zombie #Mike & Sulley #Sackboy #Mr. Happy #Extreme Penguin #Preisdent Black Cat #Klay Guy #Chase Mcain #Bubbbles #Blocky #Crash Arenas #Dreamland (Kirby/U.B. Funky) #Tokyo Japan (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi/Reagular Show) #Yoshi Island (Yoshi/Angry Birds) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball/Uglydolls) #World 21-1 (Angry Birds/Mega Jump) #Kitchen (Annoying Orange/Klay World) #Klay World (Klay World/BLAM!) #Cat City (Politicats/Plants Vs Zombies) #Dreamscape (Little Big Planet/Buzz!) #Rat Creature Temple (Bone/Shadow of the Colussus) #Lego City (Lego City: Undercover/Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) #Uglydoll City (Uglydolls/Annoying Orange) #Penguin Ship (3-2-1 Penguins!/Team Fortress 2) #Dillydale (The Mr. Men Show/The Amazing World of Gumball) #The Pez Report (The Pez Report/World's Dumbest...) #EPF HQ (Club Penguin/Moshi Monsters) #Funky Town (U.B. Funky/Club Penguin) #Foster's Mansion Hall (FHOIF/Little Big Planet) #Football Stadium (BLAM!/Wall-E) #Downtown Springfield (The Simpsons/Dead Rising) #Central Park (Hercules In New York/Polticats) #Arcade (Crash & Bernstien/Territroy War Online) #Dream Island (Battle For Dream Island/Kirby) #Stadium (Gannon X) Arena Plots *Monstro City: Monstro City starts out peaceful when a Katsuma starts telling the Monsters that the bird from Yoohoo & Friends is on the loose and starts attacking people. *Dreamland: As you can see, It starts with Wispy Woods standing around while blowing wind. Soon after, a cloud comes up and takes the fighters up into U.B.'s Dreamworld. *Toyko Japan: The stage takes place at a concert where Ami Yumi props are getting put, but later the Ami Yumi Banner becomes a "Mordecai & The Rigbys" Banner with Rockstars Mordecai & Rigby come then they sing "Party Tonight". *Yoshi Island: All starts when Yoshis are playing happily around the island until a dark cloud comes up revealing King Pig attack this once happy place, Until an Orange Yoshi fights with King Pig realizing Orange Yoshi won! *Elmore: Starts at the school hallway where Gumball's friends are walking around the school until later after 1 minute, Ox and Wedgehead start turning Penny's stuff into There stuff out of Penny's Locker. Soon after Penny gets angry at Ox and Wedgehead and kicks both of them. *World 21-1: Starts with Birds being flung out of a slingshot trying to destroy pigs before Bluto & Rosie come helping the birds with there save stars to destroy the Pig Fortress. *Kitchen: Starts with Fruit being flung falling into Blenders, being knifed, or something else until Pancake mines get dropped make Fruit explode. *Klay World: Starts with Klay people walking around. Soon after a green Klay person comes panting until the Giant Snowball comes from "BLAM!: Artic Adventure" running him over. with more Snowballs coming. *EPF HQ: All starts with Extreme Penguin's friends doing stuff until the Super Moshis come breaking in destroying the place but Jetpack Guy stops them with a K.O. Ray. *Funky Town: Starts with U.B.'s friends doing there favorite things until they notice Herbert drilling out of the road with a Driller Car. then he jumps out throwing snowballs at the fighters. *Foster's Mansion Hall: Nothing much. Just the same old hall. Later, the Pop-It comes editing the Mansion Hall. *Football Stadium: Starts with the Kickoff of a Blue footbal player with a Red football player catching the ball with all the stuff happen from "BLAM!: Sports" (Football parts) Until a pile of junk comes from an airplane. Later, 10 Wall-Es clean up the Stadium to have the Football Players continue there game. *Downtown Springfeild: Starts all peacefull. Then later, a zombie eats a person's brain and other zombies come eating other brains until Willy comes with his pitchfork slaying all zombies. *Stadium: Nothing much, the stage is set to have being broadcasted. Items *M&M's (Refills Health) *Life Mushroom(Refills all of your Health) *Rifle *TNT *ACME Bomb *Rocket Launcher *Guitar *Pistol Super Every character has a super attack Gannon *1 - Mighty Beanz *2 - Skateboard *3 - Mai Little Ladi Blaster Kirby *1 - Cook Kirby *2 - Ultra Sword Kirby *3 - Crash Kirby Ami *1 - Drum Slam *2 - Mecha Ami *3 - Puffy Jam Season Yoshi *1 - Mega Tounge *2 - Winged Yoshi *3 - Giant Egg Gumball *1 - Darwin *2 - Yelling *3 - Karate Master Redford *1 - Lucky Blast *2 - Mega Redford *3 - Save Stars UB *1 - Grenade Bash *2 - MAJOR LEAGUE!!! *3 - Random Blast Wall-E *1 - Clean Up *2 - Square Timber *3 - Rapid Rockets Red Bird *1 - Big Brother Bird *2 - Black Bird *3 - Mighty Eagle Pepito *1 - Hat Cannon *2 - Nuclear Bomb *3 - Big Guns Wage *1 - Pillow Whack *2 - Babo Punch *3 - Trapper Mike & Sulley *1 - Jump & Growl *2 - Mike Time *3 - Burp & Scare Mordecai & Rigby *1 - Chair *2 - Lawnmower Ride *3 - Secert Weapon Disco Zombie *1 - Disco Punch *2 - Disco Ball Roll *3 - Ultimate Dance Party Frank West *1 - Load of Stuff *2 - Snapshot *3 - The Open Door Cement Attack Sackboy *1 - Copy *2 - Coals *3 - Pop It Bubbles Mr. Happy *1 - Werido Face *2 - Lawnmower *3 - Wonderful! Extreme Penguin *1 - Jetpack Blast *2 - X-Treme Jetpack Sled Kartz *3 - X-Treme Jetpack Surf Kartz Preisdent Black Cat *1 - Rolling The Dice *2 - Fuzzy *3 - Loser Sign of DOOM!!! Klay Guy *1 - Klay Bomb *2 - Klay Ball *3- Pancake Mines Chase Mcain *1 - Gadget Smash *2 - Car Drive *3 - Lego KO Bubbles *1 - Super Scream 2.0 *2 - Super Flight *3 - Bubbles Mania Blocky *1 - Bubble Blast *2 - Block Frenzey *3 - Mega Blocky Crash *1 - Launch *2 - Self-Shot *3 - Loud Noises Costumes There are costumes for each character and can be bought at the Points Store. *Gannon: Lego Gannon, Police Gannon *Kirby: Cutter Kirby, Mic Kirby *Ami: Bikini Ami, Cowgal Ami *Yoshi: Youngster Yoshi, Baseball Yoshi *Gumball: Swimmer Gumball, Cheerleader Gumball *Redford: El Redford, Erik The Redford *UB: Disco UB, Finn UB *Wall-E: Rob, Girly Wall-E *Red Bird: Maige Red Bird, Luke Redwalker *Pepito: Gun Master Pepito, Chef Pepito *Wage: Cyborg Wage, Bullfighter Wage *Frank West: Cole, Jacket *Mordecai & Rigby: Ahletic Mordecai & Rigby, Mordecai & The Rigbys *Disco Zombie: Flavor Flav's Clothing, Elvis's Clothing *Mike & Sulley: Boo-Hunters, Robotic Minions *Sackboy: Gannon Sackboy, Skull-Boy *Mr. Happy: Mr. Noisy, Sports Happy *Extreme Penguin: Car Penguin, Santa Penguin *Preisdent Black Cat: Marachias Cat, Gerneal Cat *Klay Guy: Karate Klay, Professer Klay *Chase Mcain: Robber Disguise, Miner Disguise *Bubbles: Cheeleader Bubbles, Office Bubbles *Blocky: Delivery Blocky, Ninja Blocky *Crash: Coach Crash, Milloinare Crash Gallery Gannon X All-Stars Battle Royale/Gallery AND THE FINAL BOSS... TAE KWON JONES! Trivia *One of the creators joked that Jealous Gumball should be in the game. Category:Games Category:All-Stars Battle Roayle Series Category:Gannon X Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii Games Category:IOS Games